Jai West
History Origin Jai West and his twin sister, Iris, were born to the third Flash, Wally West, and his wife Linda Park. Although the twins were initially miscarried as the result of an attack by Zoom, Linda's pregnancy was miraculously restored during a later battle. Early Years When Wally went into the Speed Force during a battle with Superboy-Prime, he brought Linda and the infant twins with them. After spending some time on an Earth-like world inhabited by an alternate version of Jay Garrick, they traveled to another planet occupied by technologically advanced aliens who had had dealings with a Flash in the past. When they were first born, Jai and his sister exhibited no signs of having inherited their father's powers. However, after turning three months old, their metabolisms sped up and they began to age rapidly and exhibit powers. Their alien hosts taught Linda the basics of operating machinery to stabilize the growing twins' powers. The West Family Returns The West family was suddenly brought back to Earth during an adventure involving the Justice League, Justice Society of America, and Legion of Super-Heroes. They moved back to Keystone City, and Linda set up the alien devices in their basement. Afraid that the twins could age to their own deaths sooner rather than later, Wally began training them how to use their powers as heroes, hoping to let them live their lives to the fullest. Growing Up Jai once overheard his father explain to his Justice League teammates the possibility that the twins could die. Deeply frightened, he kept this information to himself. When he saw his sister experience yet another spurt, he finally confided in her, although she admitted that she had figured it out on her own. While aiding their father battle Spin and Gorilla Grodd, Jai and Iris were briefly captured by Brother Drive and Brother Think, two members of the Dark Side Club who claimed that the twins were Forever People with great potential. The twins' rapid aging was cured when Wally discovered that their genetics were not the cause, but rather the death aspect of the Speed Force. He brought them both into the Force. While there, Jai suddenly aged into and old man before his father drew the blackness out of him, turning him back into a boy. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Speed: Currently, this speed only manifests itself as the ability to temporarily accelerate the growth of his muscles, causing superhuman strength. Once, while emotionally distressed, dormant DNA in Jai's cells vibrated to the fore, causing strange transformations. Jai can also sync his Speed Force aura with his father's, causing him to fly behind Wally when Wally thinks of him. This power also works in reverse, allowing Jai to summon Wally. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Jai's name was not revealed until All Flash (Vol 1) #1, nearly two years after his first appearance. It is likely an homage to the first Flash, Jay Garrick, as well his mother's Korean heritage. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Jai West/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jai_West_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/jai-west/29-46070/ Category:The Flash Family